A different begining
by Wolf Warrior22
Summary: "Quarry terminated. No sign of witnesses or the four turtles mentioned in briefing." A man dressed completely in black spoke into a radio. "Hamato Yoshi is dead."... See the turtles go through life in a completly diffrent way. With a special device and no knowledge of their past, they go through High school like normal teens. But what will happen when they find out?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Ringing sounded through the silent and dark house. A man sat lazily up in bed and clumsily picked up the phone. "Hello?" he asked drowsily.

"Mark. I am sorry top have woken you at such an early hour. But I need your help." A voice with a Japanese accent. It was heavy and sounded tired.

"Yoshi? Great to hear from you. But couldn't this have waited till later.' ark asked, running a hand through his sleep ruffled brown hair.

"I am afraid not old friend. I have called to ask one final favor." Splinter replied.

"Alright. What is it?" he asked, getting out of bed.

"Something's from my past have come up. I can not protect my four sons any longer. I need you to find homes for them." He said.

Mark sighed. "Well, you know the agency could give all of you prote-"

A heavy sigh interrupted him. "I hate to say that that can not be possible. I will not be alive for much longer because of what has come up. I do not want anyone to come to harm because of me. But my sons must be protected at all costs."

Mark shook his head. "Alright. But you know I have to separate them correct?" he asked.

Splinter sighed again. "I know. But I also know that you will do what is best for them old friend. I must warn you though. They are very different."

"I thought it might be something like that Yoshi. Alright, I'll send some of my agents to pick them up at 6917 Marshell way tonight. Is that possible for you at the moment?" he asked.

Splinter nodded. "Yes. Goodbye my friend, and thank you." With that he hung up the phone.

Mark sighed. "Well better get into uniform and get this done." He muttered.

Splinter set the phone down. He turned his attention to his sleeping sons. He gently kissed each on the head. The he slipped a carved wooden medallion around each's neck. "Always know that I have done this for your own goods my dear sons." He told the sleeping children. A tear rolled down his face as he placed them all in a box and head toward the drop off point.

He arrived before Mark had. Splinter took one last look at his children and placed a blanket over the top of them, counseling them from prying eyes. He placed an envelope on top of it. Without looking back he hurried away. After several yards he found a nearby ally. But before he was able to reach a man hole to get back to the sewers, a sharp pain in the back of his neck followed a loud crack.

"Quarry terminated. No sign of witnesses or the four turtles mentioned in briefing." Someone spoke into a radio. "Hamato Yoshi is dead."

"Good. Report back to base. The young terripans will not survive long without protection. Good job agent Mason." The reply can from the radio.

"Understood, Mason over and out."

Mark waited patiently in his office. "Here sir. It was right where you said it would be." A tall man wearing dark glasses said, setting down a large box.

"Thank you Tillerman. You may go now." Mark replied. Tillerman nodded and left the room.

"Now lets see just how different your sons are Yoshi old friend." He said to himself. He picked up the envelope and set it aside. Net he lifted the blanket off and set it aside. He stared at the four creatures in the box. There were four sleeping humanoid turtles. Mark sat down heavily. "When you said different old friend, I never imagined….." he put his hand on his forehead. "Well you always were full of surprises." He muttered. His eyes drifted to the note. He opened it and began to read. 'That explains allot." Mark said setting it aside. He pressed a button on his pager. "Lauren will you call Special agents Jones, Langinstein and Evans in, Along with Dr. O'Neil. I need to see them in my office immediately."

"Sure thing ." the woman replied.

"Thank you." Mark sat back in his chair. Think of exactly what he was going to tell his top agents and Scientist.

* * *

**Well this is the first chapter to my new story. I do not Own TMNT, or any characters that didn't come from my own head. Next chapter will be up soon. Any fans of my other stories don't worry, I'm still working on them as well, so don't fret.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Mike Evans quietly opened his apartment door. He was surprised to see his wife still up. "Ginger, I told you to go back to sleep." He told her. Ginger smiled.

"And what good would laying awake in bed do me?" She asked. Mike shook his head. "So what did Mark want this time?" she proceeded. Mike sighed.

"Well we have a new addition to the family now." He said. Ginger looked at him, confused.

"What?" she asked. Mike sat down on the coach and opened his back pack. He pulled out a small turtle.

"Meet Donatello." He said. Ginger stared at the small child. With his small hands, pale olive skin and purple mask that covered the top half of his face, she had to say she thought he looked cute.

"But what exactly is he?" she asked.

"A mutant baby turtle. There were three others. Mark had his top agents and scientist take them into their care. And well, I happen to be one of his top Special agents." He shook his head wearily, remembering the meeting.

"So we're supposed to raise him?" she asked, sitting by her husband and taking Donatello in her arms.

"Well you did say you wanted to adopt." Mike half joked. "And you did say having a brother would be good for Gabby." Ginger nodded. She stood and walked over to her daughter's room. Mike followed. She set the child in the crib, alongside her baby daughter.

"Well, its not quit what I expected, but hes ours now and that's all that matters right?" she said turning to Mike.

Mike smiled and nodded. "Yes, that's all that matters." He agreed.

* * *

Arnold Jones fumbled around his trench coat pocket with his free hand for his keys. He finally found them and unlocked the door. He went inside quickly and flung his sodden hat on to the rack. "So where is he?" asked a tall woman with black hair. Arnold undid his coat and handed her the child. He then put his sodden Jacket on the coat rack. "Rain hit right when I was half way back. Mark has the worst timing ever." He complained.

"Whats his name?" the woman asked.

"Ohh yeah. Kid's name is Leonardo. Are you sure you're up for this Julie?" Arnold asked. Julie laughed.

"Arnold everything will be fine. Besides it'll be a good thing to have another kid in the house for Casey. Turtle or otherwise." She said. Arnold shrugged.

"Alright babe, you're the boss."

"And don't you forget it!" she teased. "Would you get that extra crib set up?" she asked.

"On it." Arnold said.

Julie sat down on the coach, cradling Leonardo. She thought he was adorable, with his thumb in his mouth, light forest green skin and blue mask that covered the top of his small head. "Welcome to the family, Leonardo." She whispered.

* * *

Kirby O'Neil entered his silent house. Luckily the meeting had been short so he could get back to his daughter quicker. He sat down on his coach for a moment. Kirby looked down at the turtle he had in his arms. Dark green skin, a lighting bolt shaped chip in his upper right plastron and a red mask that covered the top half of his head. Kirby shook his head.

"Well Raphael, I guess this is you're home now too." He said to the sleeping terrapin. Raphael grunted in his sleep, bringing a tired smile to his adoptive father's lips. Kirby rose to his feet and walked over to his daughter's room. He set the turtle next to her. Kirby ran his hand through is hair.

"This is going to be interesting." He told himself.

* * *

Matt Langinstein worked quietly to set up the crib. He accidentally dropped the hammer, making a loud bang. He looked over at his daughter's crib. "Luckily Irma's a sound sleeper." He muttered to himself. He stood up and wiped his brow. "Done."

"Honey is the crib done yet. My arms are starting to get tired from holding Michelangelo." Said his wife as she entered the room.

"Just finished it Lauren." He said.

Lauren set the small grass green turtle down. She kissed his freckled cheek. Matt smiled. His wife had instantly fell in love with the orange masked turtle on sight. Saying "Ohh hes so cute!" she had scooped him up in her arms as soon as she could.

Matt sighed and head to the kitchen. "This is going to be fun." He chuckled, wondering how his daughter Irma would react to her new brother.

* * *

**So what do you guys think so far? Be sure to let me know, or give any suggestions you think I should make or for changes or anything you think would be best. And I forgot to tell you last time, the note is basically the turtles back story. Well please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

"Kids time to get up!" Ginger called. She was answered by sleepy groans. Donnie yawned and rubbed his eyes. "First day of high School." He muttered.

"Ohh joy." His sister responded from the top bunk. Donnie rolled his eyes. "Well lets get going or mom'll kill us." She joked.

"Yeah." Donnie agreed.

"So are you too excited for the first day of school?" their father asked.

"More or less." Gabby responded.

"Bet science class will be best." Donnie added. After breakfast the pair were about to head out the door.

"Wait Donnie! Wouldn't want to forget you're holodepictor." His father said. Donnie smacked his forehead.

"That would have been bad." Said the turtle, racing back to his room to grab it. He Clipped the device ontop the ball link chain around his neck and clicking it on. In an instant he looked like normal teenage boy, shaggy brown hair, jeans and a purple t-shirt the device looked like a pendant. Gabby frowned.

"What?" Donnie asked.

"I still like you better as a turtle." She said. Everyone laughed.

"Now hurry, you guys don't want to miss the bus." Their father said.

"OK bye Dad!" The pair said simultaneously and headed out the door, caring their backpacks filled to the brim with new school supplies.

"I wonder if we'll see any of our friends at Roosevelt High." Gabby told her brother. Donnie shrugged.

"Well, they did say they would be going to it. But its ify if we see Casey or not. Who knows when he decides to ditch or not." Donnie answered.

"True." She said. As they got on the bus someone called out to them.

"Hey Donnie, Gabby! Back here!"

The pair smiled and moved to the back of the bus, sitting in the seat next to Casey Jones and Leonardo Jones. Leo also had a holodepictor, which made him have black hair, blue jeans and a dark blue T-shirt. Of course, only the ones in his family knew this. "I see you got him to go to school today Leo." Gabby joked.

Leo laughed. "Yeah, that and the fact that Mom and Dad told him if he missed anymore school, he'd be sent to boarding school." Casey huffed.

"Hey it aint my fault school is boring." He retorted.

"School is great, I want to be able to work with my parents one day." Donnie said.

"Yeah I want to be an agent with my Dad to, but your referring to being a scientist with your mom aren't you Donnie?" Leo asked. Donnie nodded.

"Pops wants me to follow in his foot steps too. But I'm gonna be a hockey star, tour the world baby!" Casey gloated.

"Hey dudes and dudett! Whats up!?" Mikey said jumping over some seats. His sister Irma sat next to him. His holodepictor made him have blond hair, his freckles, basket ball shots and an orange graphic T-shirt.

"Hey Mikey. How'd summer go for you?" Leo asked.

Mikey fist pumped. "Totally wicked! I'm just bummed it has to end!" he pouted.

Irma patted his back. "Schools not that bad Mickey. You have lunch to look forward too after all." He instantly perked up.

"ThinkHigh School food is better than Middle School food?" he asked.

"Doubt it." Leo said.

Gabby laughed. "I guess we're lucky. Our mom always packs great stuff." She said.

"Yep. Always something good in their." He agreed. The small group chatted all the way to the school.

* * *

"You promise you'll be safe?" Kirby asked his children.

"Dad we'll be fine." April said, hugging him.

Raph crossed his arms. "No one will mess with us. They learned the hard way." Raph punched his fists together.

Kirby sighed. "I know, I just can't help worrying." He said. "Don't forget the Holodepictor." He told his son.

"Got it covered." Raph said, slipping it on. He instantly looked human. With deep red hair, darker than his sister's, and a red shirt with a lighting bolt on it and ripped jeans. April smiled at her father.

"Well we better get going. See ya later Dad." She said over her shoulder.

"See ya Pops." Raph put his hands behind his head as they walked to school. Being on a couple blocks away, the siblings preferred to walk then ride the bus. "Wonder if Jones will be there today." Raph said aloud.

"Which one?" April asked, though she had a pretty good idea.

Raph rolled his eyes. "Who do you think? Casey, hes always ditchen."

April shrugged. "Who knows? Hes as unpredictable as a wild animal." She said. Raph threw back his head and laughed.

* * *

"I was just saying that-" Casey stopped mid sentence, spying Raph, "Hey dude, hows it hangin'?" he called.

Raph waved walked up to him and punched his shoulder. "Not much what about you Jones?" Casey rubbed his arm.

"Same." He said.

Mikey jumped up and hugged Raph. "Hey I haven't seem you in forever!" he laughed. Raph pulled away.

"Nock it off doofus, you know I don't do hugs. And I just saw you at the skate park last week." Raph scoffed. The group of eight staid together and chatted until the first bell rang. "So what you guys got first. I got P.E." Raph said.

"Science." Donnie answered.

"Same as you." Casey and Leo replied.

"Worl history." Irma and April said.

"Mikey and I have Math." Gabby said.

Mikey slouched. "Aww I'm no good at that." He whined.

"Don't worry I'll help you Mikey." Gabby said patting his back and ushering him towards the class room. "See you at lunch then guys." She called over her shoulder.

"See ya then!" The rest called back, everyone heading to their first class.

* * *

**READ THIS NOTE!**

**Well there you go chapter three. Ok the first two chapters were set up chapters and now we're getting into the main story. I got asked a few questions, and think there are some things I need to make clear before I go on with more of the story. First off, the medallions I mentioned in the first chapter were just name tag like items. That is how they knew which turtles was which. The guys do not know they are brothers and hardly, if at all remember their lives with Splinter. Also each thinks they are the only humanoid turtle in the world. Like when Donnie sees Raph he thinks he is just a normal humane and doesn't know he has a holodepictor as well. And vise versa for the others as well. Also I hope you enjoy this story and feel free to make suggestions or ask questions, one more things, they aren't humane in this, the device just makes them look like humane, and Gabby and Donnie's Mom made it and gave it to her boss Mark to give to the other care takers for the turtles.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Mikey was the last to sit down at the lunch table. "Glad they have pizza here too." He says with a large smile. Everyone shakes they're heads and smile. Raph rolls his eyes.

"Figures you get Pizza." He says dryly. He crunched one of his chips.

"Why didn't you? I thought you liked Pizza?" he asked. Raph rolled his eyes.

"I also like sandwiches, deal with it." He says gruffly. Everyone chats until they're finished eating.

"Well, Im going to the libray." Gabby said, getting up to throw out her trash.

"Same. I wanna check out some science books." Donnie said, making to follow his sister.

"I'll go with you guys." April said. blush appeared on Donnie's face. The others headed out to the black top.

"Lets see ah, here are the fiction books." Gabby said happily.

"And here are the science books!" Donnie cheered quietly. April giggled.

"And you wonder why in our middle school year book they called you to the book worm siblings!" the pair shrugged and went to their desired section. April went to the computers. Gabby was nosing through the books when she heard a gruff voice.

"So this is what you do at lunch every day?" Raph asked. Gabby whipped around.

"R-raph!? Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked, surprised. He shrugged.

"Thought I'd check it out at least once this year. Besides the football field is being used. Not much else to do." He said. "So anything you find interesting? I got to get a book for English anyway. Wasn't gonna go to your brother, I'd just get a science book. You read fantasy right?" he asked.

Gabby nodded. "Uhh, yeah. Anything, anything that you want to see in a book?" she asked, a bit of blush appeared on her cheeks. Either Raph didn't notice, or he just ignored it.

"Action." He stated. Gabby thought for a moment, turning her back to him. Not only to see the books along the shelf, but also to hide her nervousness.

"You like dragons?" she asked.

"Yeah." He replied with a shrug. Gabby pulled a book off the shelf. She shoved it into his hands. He looked at it.

"What? Its about dragons, has action, fighting. Good story line. Its very interesting. And even if you don't like reading, its not unbearable." She said. Raph simply huffed.

"Wings of fire? Suppose it'll do." He said, turning from the stacks to check the book out. Gabby followed him.

"Never thought I'd see the day." Donnie laughed, holding a small stack of science books. "Raphael O'Neil checking out a book." Raph rolled his eyes.

"What ever, its for class. Not like I want to." He retorted. Donnie rolled his eyes. The bell rang. Gabby sighed.

"Well, better get going." Raph stated, tucking the book under his arm. "Where you two heading next?" he asked. Donnie pulled out a slip of paper.

"I'm headed to Math." He replied.

"Same." Raph added.

"I've got English with April next. See you two later." Gabby said, waving her hand.

"See ya sis." Donnie called. Raph waved a hand and headed toward class. Gabby shoved her hands in her pockets. 'I am so stupid.' She thought with a sigh.

* * *

April looked over her friends shoulder. "What are you drawing?" she asked. Gabby quickly pulled her drawing book closed.

"Uhh, n-nothing." She stammered, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks. April raised an eye brow.

"Really?" she asked, scooting a bit closer. "It doesn't seem like nothing." She took the notebook onto her own desk.

"No wait!" Gabby said. But April had already opened her notebook. She looked up at her.

"So you like my brother?" she asked with a smile. Gabby bit her lip. "How long?" she asked.

"A while." Gabby replied sheepishly.

April patted her back. "I won't tell. Promise." She told her. Gabby sighed in relief.

"Thanks." She breathed. The teacher called for attention.

"Alright class take out your notebooks please."

* * *

Leo stretched. The gym teacher walked up to him. "Mr. Jones. I've heard a lot about you from my associates. So are you going to join any of our sports teams this year?" he asked. Leo cracked his neck.

Smiling he replied. "yeah. Track and Football." He told the techer. Who patted his back.

"Looks like I'll be having two stars on my team this year. That boy Rapheal O'Neil is going to be joining the football team too." He told him. Leo shook his head.

"Typical Raph." He said. The coach smiled.

"Do you know if that other young man, uhh what was it? Donatello Evans. I heard he was state champion in track four years in a row. Do you know if he'll be interested this year?" he asked.

Leo shrugged. "Probably. Donnie has always liked to run. Mikey was thinking about soccer. And I think Donnie might join basketball too." He told the coach. The coach smiled at him.

"The four athletes. Your little group is rather famous around here. The athletes and brainiacs. I'll get those forms for you Jones."

"Thanks. And call me Leo." He said. The coach nodded.

"Good." He went to the middle of the gym. "Everyone give me ten laps!" he yelled. The other students groaned. Leo did one last stretch and went off running.

* * *

A brown haired boy leaned over Mikey's shoulder. "What 'cha drawing Mikes?" he asked. Mikey looked up, his bright eyes shinning. He held up the picture.

"A ninja turtle!" he replied. The boy raised an eye brow.

"Well that's odd." He said.

Mikey's smile dampened a little. "Come on Brent. See how cool it is? It has nun chucks and stuff!" he pointed to the weapons in the picture. His friend did know that Mikey was actually drawing himself without his holodepictor.

Brent shrugged. "Yeah. I guess it is cool." He replied. Mikey beamed.

"Mr. Kent, Mr. Langinstein. We aren't you paying attention?" the teacher asked.

Mikey smiled. "Sorry Mrs. Ranshackle." He replied.

* * *

"Hey Donatello, do you understand this?" Irma asked. Donnie looked up from his book.

"Hmm, oh yeah. Its simple." He replied. He leaned over by her.

"Thanks Donnie." Irma replied. Donnie stretched in his seat. He was thinking blissfully back to his first hour class. Science. Yeah there was still a good amount of math in science but, he still preferred that class. He pulled out one of his many books he had checked out earlier. Being done with his work he decided to read. It wasn't one of the typical books he read though. 'Famous Renascences Artists'. Though he wasn't particularly interested in the subject he wanted to read more about the person he was named after. Along with those of who his friends were named after. He flipped to the first page he book marked earlier. 'Leonardo' was the name on the top of the page.

"Well Leo lets see more about this artist you were named after." He quietly mused.

* * *

Raph sat back in his chair. He payed attention in school. He knew it was important. But that didn't mean he had to really care. So after the notes had ben taken, he slipped his homework in his back pack, after all with a name like HOMEwork, it was meant for home right? He shrugged. Pullign out the book Gabby had given to him. Most people when they looked at him would think "Ohh, hes probably your typical jock, all brawn and no brain." Or "He probably only just barely passes, hes one of those kids." But the truth was that he got fairly decent grades. B- and the occasional A-. And he liked to read. Just not when it was required for school. That was the only problem.

Actually when he locked himself in his room this summer for several days he was reading. Some fantasy series about Samurais, and he had enjoyed it. When he opened up to the first page of his book it had a picture on it. He read through each of the first few pages. They described stuff about dragons. He closed it when he heard the bell. He actually thought this would be an interesting book. He stood and stretched. "Well days almost over." He told himself. "Now where to next?"

* * *

**Ok hope everyone enjoyed this one. Sorry it took so long to get it out. I have so many stories it gets a bit confusing. Also, anything that is mentioned such as wings of fire belongs to those who made it. Well as always review and I hope this entertains you when you have nothing else to do. Fell free to make suggestions. Thanks~Wolf Warrior22.**


End file.
